Happiness
by AstrisDreams
Summary: After Sam goes to college, and John heads out on his own Dean decides to live his own life and works toward finding a way to be happy. AU. Short and simple. In which Dean get's everything he's ever wanted: a family and the hunting life.


**If this comes out as Sam or John bashing sorry that was not my intention i just wanted Dean to be happy. I read this fic about how Dean was sick and kidnapped by a rawhead and neither John or Sam noticed, not even when he came back bloody and whatnot and it just pissed me off. Dean sacrificed a lot and it sucks he never gets a happy ending, not saying Sam/John haven't sacrificed a lot either. I just wanted to write a fic where Dean get's everything he's ever wanted a family and the hunting life.**

* * *

Three days after Sammy had left for college and four days after John had ditched him, one Dean Winchester had a plan. A plan of action. He was done putting other people's needs before his own. He deserved to be happy as well. It wasn't fair, he'd sacrifice everything, everything for a family who didn't want him who didn't need him who considered him disposable. All that hard work and for what, a father who resented him because he looked and acted like his late wife and a brother who considered him no more than a dog an obedient little solider. He closed his eyes the last conservations with his family rerunning through is mind.

 _"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!"_

 _Dean stood staring at his father in shock and horror before glancing back at Sam who merely narrowed his eyes, "Fine." and walked out the door._

 _Dean could only blink before chasing after him maybe...maybe he could fix this._

 _"Sam!"_

 _Sam sighed but didn turn around "Don't do this Dean."_

 _"Sammy. He didn't mean it. Look I get it but dad he has a point."_

 _With those words something in Sam snapped. He clenched his fists and rounded on his brother. "What is wrong with you?"_

 _"Sam-"_

 _"Shut up! You just follow after him like a good little puppy. He says jump you say how high. When are you gonna stand up for yourself instead of being his obedient little solider boy!"_

 _"Sammy..."_

 _"Don't call me that! When are you gonna do something with your life, or is this all you're good for. Following him around all the time Dean its no better than being a dog."_

 _Dean said nothing staring at his brother with hurt eyes, is that what he really thought of him as, a mindless robot, an obedient solider, a dog? Clearing his throat, he merely stepped forward handing his brother a wad of cash. "Take care of yourself Sam."_

 _"Dean." Sam whispered, deflating, "I-"_

 _Dean said nothing walking back into the house, just him and dad. He could do that._

Except John couldn't Dean recalled taking a swig of whiskey remembering how he had woken up in the hotel with John just gone. Nothing but a note saying how it would be best if they went their separate ways for awhile. In other words without a buffer John couldn't stand to be around the man who looked so much like his late wife. It didn't help matters when Dean had tracked the man down and found him with his other family Kate and Adam teaching the kid all the things he never bothered to teach him.

Dean had hauled ass so fast, finally stopping in New York far away from both his brother and father. It was here four days later that Dean decided that he was due for a change He was gonna look after himself for once.

Mulling the plans over in his mind he sighed, he wanted to be happy, but he couldn't see himself settling down but hunting obsessively like John he just couldn't see himself doing that. Maybe he'd meet a girl or guy who would understand...he snorted rolling his eyes yeah right.

First thing's first, he needed information. No matter what anybody thought he wasn't stupid enough to think he could just live his life and move on. No he needed information and lots of it.

* * *

Two years later Dean was ready. All his calls to Sam had gone unanswered and he got the hint. His calls to John went unanswered until he called demanding Dean go on a hunt. Instead Dean had merely scoffed and hung up the phone throwing it at the wall. He'd since moved and gotten himself a new phone. Staring at the blood sigil on the wall he shuddered and dragged a silver knife down his hand, watching the blood drip he took a resigned breath and slammed it against the wall watching as the sigil glowed and the ground shook.

When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at well himself. his plan had worked. Dean had figured if he was gonna be happy he needed ifnormation and who would have more infortamion them himself. He figured ten years ought to do it and now her ehe stood staring at a shoudl be 34 year old version of himself.

"What the hell?" Older Dean said, "Who the fuck?"

"You're not happy." Dean sighed, it was the first thing he noticed something that saddened him, even in the future he wasn't destined to be happy well he was gonna change that.

"Of course I'm not happy, i've been kidnapped by...by..."

"Rhonda Hurley. And if that's not enough. Blake Manson."

That shut older Dean up who softened his glare a bit, "Okay so you're the real deal. But why am I here wherever here is?"

"You're in the past, I need to learn about the future."

"What no! Dude don't you know anything about the whole no spoilers thing."

"Please Dean. I want to be happy. I want you to be happy. We deserve to happy. Are you happy in the future?"

The older Dean just sighed, "Is anyone ever happy?"

"Dean."

"I know what you want, what you've always wanted, what we still want." Older Dean said.

A couple of hours later Older Dean was gone and Dean sat at a table nursing a bottle of jack. Older Dean had eventually caved and told him everything with one request look out for Sammy. Dean snorted inwardly, Sam had made it pretty clear what he thought of him still he wouldn't let his girlfriend die. He wondered if he'd even get invited to the wedding if she lived probably not. Rubbing his head he went over everything he had been told, Azazel, Ruby, Lilith, Brady, Eve, Castiel, his head hurt just thinking about it.

Chugging down some more jack he sighed first things first he had to deal with Azazel. Without him well okay even with him dead the apocalypse would still happen, but he was the first threat. After him he could get rid of Lilith, if she died before the seals were broken bam apocalypse averted and no crazy angels to deal with it and without that meant no leviathans or mother of whatever. After that the only problem would be Abaddon. But only if Henry Winchester showed up, if dad didn't die it wouldn't be his problem. Rubbing his head he mentally went over everyone he had to kill.

Azazel

Lilth

Ruby

Meg

That right there got rid of most if not all of the cause of the problems the angels would be pissed but there'd be no apocalypse. Speaking of the angels, the other Dean had mentioned that the Castiel of right now most likely wouldn't be willing to help so that only left Gabriel. If he could get Ruby's knife or Colt's gun things would go much smoother. He got up gathering the ingredients needed to summon an angel.

* * *

"You dare summon me mortal!"

Dean for all effort barely flinched and shuffled slightly, "Talk about dramatic. Listen I know what or who you really are, so wanna keep it down Gabriel."

Gabriel eyed the young hunter sensing familiarity obviously he had meant him in an earlier life or would meet him later on in life. "So you figured out who I am. What's it to ya?"

"I'm trying to stop the apocalypse before anything happens."

"Oh and why should I care."

"Because in the future Lucifer is released from his cage and he stabs you in the chest."

Gabriel stared the kid in his eyes at least and found no hint of dishonest, he really was gonna die. Smirking inwardly he realized the mortal didn't realize his circle of holy fire was dying out. "Way to ease me into it."

Dean shrugged, "Sorry."

"So why do you need me?"

"I need a knife and Daniel Elkin's colt, so I can kill Azazel, Lilith, some bitches named Ruby and Meg and get rid of most of the big players and I need you to ward me against angels and demons if you can."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, staring at the young man, recognizing his main desire to simply be happy. To have someone who actually cares for him. Gabriel could see all, could see thE time where Dean had been kidnapped and his father and brother were to busy arguing to notice, and how he had freed himself came home bleeding and no one had noticed instead they had yelled at him for leaving. The hidden resentment that Sammy had chances to at least experience some sort of childhood while he himself started changing diapers at the age of five. The lack of self-worth and the need to keep his family safe even after they had left him. The love radiating for his family along with the hurt of abandonment.

Gabriel summoned a lollipop popping it in his mouth, grinning at Dean's look of surprise, "Sure I'll help you out Dean-o."

"How did you-"

Gabriel stepped forward causing Dean to realize the holy fire had died out some time ago. "Archangel remember. I know everything running through that little brain of yours." Holding out a hand he held Dean in place, "Now about that warding." Grinning evilly he shoved his hand through Dean's chest relishing in the devastating scream the boy made. Some part of him was still god of mischief and chaos.

Dean felt a pain he'd never felt before letting out a loud scream as everything around him went black.

* * *

Dean let out a shuddering breath as Azazel appeared in front of him.

"Dean my little unwanted child."

Ignoring the man Dean pulled out the gun shooting it, "Talk is cheap."

Watching the demon's body slump to the floor Dean couldn't help but feel anticlimactic, he sighed and shrugged. Oh well. From what the other Dean had told him talking was what had caused most of their problems to start with. He spent the next few day summoning the demons that he could, Ruby, Meg, Brady hopefully Sam wouldn't be too mad (he still wasn't sure on whether or not he had rescued Jess) and any other demons Dean had warned him about. Now the only demons left to worry about were Abaddon, Lilith, Crowley, and Lucifer.

* * *

Dean let out an annoyed groan rubbing at his face in frustration. He was seriously regretting summoning the archangel in the first place. He had made it his mission to make Dean's life as frustrating as possible. Sure he helped solved cases the other Dean had told him about and had gotten him the Colt and the demon killing knife but all his jokes and tricks made him question if he was worth it. Not to mention the mind reading.

"Aw Deano- don't be like that you know you love me." Gabriel smirked.

Dean merely looked up the archangel and rolled his eyes, causing said angel to pout, "Fine be that way. I guess I won't tell you that I sealed the doors to hell's gate."

"What?"

"Yep." Gabriel shrugged, floating in the air sucking a red lollipop, "No big deal."

"But I thought the other me said Sam had nearly died trying to-"

"Yeah and there's the difference between me and Sam, me being an archangel and him being a human. Not gonna lie kiddo." Gabriel sighed landing on the motel bed, "It took a lot out of me. But hey at least we don't have to worry about any more demons, besides the one already out which are probably few and between. Apocalypse all but been averted. As long Michael and Zachariah don't interfere which I doubt since you know the gates are closed forever."

"Thank you Gabriel."

"Don't mention it Dean-o you've grown on me."

Dean let out a grateful smile before turning pulling out his phone, dialing a number.

"Dean?"

"Hey dad."

"Don't hey dad me. Where the hell have you been. I've had to pass on your hunts to other people."

"I've been busy."

"I don't care meet me at-"

"No."

"No?"

"Did I fucking stutter." Dean raged, figures he finally calls and not even a how are you.

"How dare you-"

"No how dare you I'm not a dog dad. you can't just order me around. Anyways I was just calling to tell you I've killed the demon that killed mom."

"What."

"He was a demon named Azazel I got rid of him I know about sam and he's safe now."

"Dean."

"I know you probably feel like questioning me but honestly dad I'm tired I'm done, I've closed the gates to hell, the only thing we have to worry about are the angels. I know this isn't much of an explanation and I'm sorry but dad honestly go live your life reunite with Kate and Adam yeah I know about them and that ghoul there was more then one by the way but don't worry I took care of it."

"Dean."

"Goodbye dad."

Dean let out a sigh rubbing his face it hurt cutting off his dad but he knew it was for the best the best for both of them maybe later on in life they could reconnect again. Staring down at his cellphone he swallowed heavily, if Sam didn't pick up, Dean would move on, move on from the both of them and just try to live his life. Pressing the dial button he listened to the ringing with bated breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy."

"Dean? Look now isn't really a good time for me, I'll call you back okay."

Dean heard the click as the conversation was ended and tightened his grip on the phone he didn't need to see the pity on Gabriel's face. A month later and Sam still hadn't called back, and Dean took that as his cue. It was time to move on.

* * *

Three years later Dean woke up to the sound of an alarm and let out a loud groan covering his head with a pillow. He heard a chuckle from his side and a soft feminine voice, "Mornings really aren't your thing are they?"

"Mhm Nina you know me so well."

Said woman chuckled kissing him softly on the cheek and turned off the alarm, "At least it's the weekend we can spend all day in bed."

At that moment fast little footsteps were heard entering the room and a little figure was climbing up onto the bed.

"Daddy I want pancakes."

"Carly what are you doing up?"

"Uncle Gabriel woke me up. Said it's my birthday and he said you were gonna make me pancakes." She giggled bouncing on the bed, green eyes shining, dark hair flying everywhere.

"Let me guess he also gave you sugar." Nina sighed, rubbing her own dark brown eyes and wiping some dark hair from her face.

"It's my birthday!" Carly said jumping up and down.

Dean rolled his eyes grabbing the birthday girl, he'd deal with Gabriel later, "Well you know what means..."

Carly began to laugh hysterically, "No daddy no!"

"Birthday tickles."

Gabriel listened to the sounds of laughter with a fond smile and walked out the room he had a birthday party to plan whether Dean-o liked it or not.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Dean looked around at all the people wishing his daughter a happy birthday and couldn't stop the small pang of hurt, none of them may have been his family by blood but they were all family.

"She's gonna be quite the looker when she grows up." Bobby chuckled.

Bobby had been the reason why he had been able to contact his future self in the first place. The man had also honored his wishes of not telling John or Sam(when he started looking for him) where he was.

"Tell me about it." Dean sighed, "I'm gonna have to fight those boys off."

"Now you know how all those fathers felt whenever you would stroll into town."

"Oh haha."

You know what hey say about karma Dean-o." Gabriel smirked two glasses of scotch appearing as he handed one to Bobby.

Dean merely rolled his eyes, taking in the scene he still couldn't believe this had happened. He had met Nina during one of his haunts, an old pyromanic arsonist shifter. After saving her life well the rest was history. Dean got his degree in fire science and was now one of the top firefighters on his force. He still hunted from time to time nothing too crazy he couldn't imagine leaving his daughter and wife alone. Though he was pretty sure Nina could take care of herself being a black belt in karate and working at a school with crazy kids and parents alike. He let out a snort as Carly tried to stuff her face full of cake gaining a look from Nina in response.

Nina's brother Austin merely rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about her. She's got a stick up her - ."

"Austin!" She glared, "Don't make me embarrass you in front of your niece. You'll never gain her respect back."

"Yeah you tell him!" Jo piped up, causing her mother to snatch her unfinished drink away from her, "Okay I think you've had enough."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Dean frowned in confusion, everyone was here already. He walked over to the door opening it only to stare and stand in shock. There standing on the doorstep was his brother and father.

"Dad? Sam?"

"Dean what the hell? I've been trying to contact you for like the past three years!"

"I sent you texts every now and then."

"Gee son. I really the appreciated the still alive messages you would send every six months."

"What did you expect? You ditched me a day after Sam left and when I finally talk to you again it's to send me on some hunts. Not even a how are you son or sorry I ditched you."

"Dean get over it. You're a hunter you can't just up and stop."

"I haven't you can have a life and be a hunter. It's easy especially when you're not on some deranged quest of vengeance."

Carly ran out the room hugging Dean's leg, "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Dean sighed rubbing her back, "Go back inside I'll be right back in."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too." He mumbled kissing her cheek and setting her down the minute she was inside he closed the door moving away from it.

"You brought a kid into this life!"

"I didn't bring anything to any life." Dean snapped.

"You have a kid?" Sam mumbled, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? Sam I must have called a million times and you never picked up not once, the one time you did apparently you were to busy to even say hi. Hell last time I spoke to you you compared me to a dog."

"Dean I'm sorry."

"Sure."

"No Dean I really am I just." Here he stopped looking away

"Yeah well-"

"What's her name?" John interrupts.

"Carly. Here's what we're gonna do either you two are gonna control yourselves and come celebrate your nieces and granddaughter's fifth birthday or you leave now and don't bother coming back."

John glared at him before sighing, walking past him and into the house while Sam stayed outside.

"Dean for what it's worth I'm really sorry."

"I know you are Sammy."

"I know but it doesn't change anything. But I want you to be the best man at my wedding. I met this girl. Dad came to get me because we thought you were hurt or something. i'm glad you're okay."

"Why I didn't even invite you to mine?" Dean mumbled.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah and who's fault was that? Are you- are you happy?"

Dean felt a smile stretch over his face and turned back to look inside, John was currently being climbed like a tree by a hyperactive Carly, Ellen was cuddled with Bobby, and Jo was talking with Austin while Nina chatted with some of the other mothers and fathers.

"Yea, yea I am."


End file.
